Doktor Psychobos
'''Doktor Psychobos '''to cybernetycznie wzmocniony Cerebroskorupiak z planety Encephalonus IV. Jest złym naukowcem, który wynalazł Nemetrix z pomocą Malware'a. Historia Dr Psychobos połączył siły ze zmutowanym Galvanicznym Mechamorphem Malwarem i kazał mu przynieść dane o Omnitrixie. Ten przynosi mu surowy, uszkodzony i niekompletny plan oryginalnego Omnitrixa, ale brakuje w nim próbek DNA. Dzięki nim, Psychobos stworzył Nemetrix i zatrudnił międzygalaktycznego łowcę Khybera, by zebrał próbki DNA najbardziej dzikich drapieżników we wszechświecie. Po ukończeniu urządzenia nadszedł czas, by go przetestować. Wybrali z Nicości kilku więźniów takich jak Phil, aby służyli jako króliki doświadczalne. Dowiedzieli się, że Nemetrix nie działa poprawnie na stworzeniu rozumnym, więc dali urządzenie Anubiańskiego Baskurrowi, psu Khybera. Khyber następnie spędził pięć lat na trenowaniu, by móc upolować Bena i zdobyć Omnitrix dla swoich partnerów biznesowych. Zarówno Khyber jak i Malware nie zdobyli Omnitrixa , a potrzebując stabilizatora do Nemetrixa, dr Psychobos zaatakował siedzibę hydraulików i zyskał poszukiwany przedmiot. Dr Psychobos użył kodów zabezpieczeń skradzionych przez Malware'a, by infiltrować planetę Galwan Mark II i zwabił Azmutha do muzeum, w którym uwięził go w towarzystwie Wszystkożarłacza. Azmuth teleportował Rooka i Gigantozaura i z ich pomocą przejął kontrolę nad psem Khybera. Z pomocą zwierzaka, Azmuth zaatakował Psychobosa Dziobotopusem i został aresztowany przez Galwanów. Ostatecznie Attea i Incursianie uwolnili go i przybyli z nim na Revonnę, by stworzył koncentrat pozwalający na kontrolę umysłów. Wkrótce prawie każdy Revonnahgander, w tym większość rodziny Rooka, miał wyprany mózg. Ostatecznie Ben i Rook pokonali Psychobosa i Atteę. Z ocalonym serum kontroli umysłu, dr Psychobos kontrolował genetycznie zmienione To'kustary, których użyto na atak na Ziemię. Ostatecznie zostały wysłane do Nicości, a cesarz Milleous i dr Psychobos zostali aresztowani. Wygląd Dr Psychobos przypomina kraba. Jego prawe szczypce są normalne, a lewe są znacznie większe. Jego skóra jest fioletowa. Ma różowe oczy, białe brwi i białe wąsy. Na głowie ma dziwny symbol. Gdy Psychobos mówi, jąka się. Do niektórych zdań dodaje zwrot "że tak to sformułuję". Umiejętności thumb|Psychobos tworzy NemetrixJak wszystkie Cerebroskorupiaki , Psychobos może używać elektrokinezy i ma wzmoocniony intelekt. Potrafi również tworzyć pola elektryczne wokół siebie lub innych rzeczy czy osób. Używając jego elektrokinezy, potrafi strzelać energią ze swoich kleszczy. Mówi wyższą dykcją niż inni z jego gatunku. Był w stanie stworzyć Nemetrix. Może również użyć telekinezy. Wady Jeśli dr Psychobos zostaje zaatakowany w głowę podczas korzystania z elektrokinezy, zostanie tymczasowo niezdolny do używania swych uprawnień. Osobowość Dr Psychobos bardzo przechwala się swoją inteligencją i nie lubi Azmutha. Ma lekki strach przed swoim partnerem Malwarem. Jest on bardzo niecierpliwy. Występy *Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1 (pierwsze pojawienie) *Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 2 *Gorzej już nie będzie *Przesyłka specjalna *Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1 (aresztowany) *Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2 *Gdy cię nie było *Wojna żab: część 1 *Wojna żab: część 2 (aresztowany) Ciekawostki *Derrick powiedział, że Psychobos nie jest typowym Cerebroskorupiakiem. *Dr Psychobos uważa siebie i Azmutha za największych rywali, ale Azmutha to nie interesuje. *Jego imię zostało wymienone w odcinku Gdy cie nie było *W odcinku Gdy cie nie było Attea nazwała go doktor psychol Zobacz też *Galeria Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główni wrogowie Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wrogowie (mężczyźni) Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Kosmici (mężczyźni)